A Christmas in Beach City AU
by Elite-7
Summary: The holiday's are coming! Steven loves delivering presents to his friends in Beach City, but he doesn't know what's in store for him at home. This is an AU that Rose never died but left to be Pink Diamond once again so the Earth and her son can be spared from war. Not part of the Titans of Homeworld Series! One-shot.


**A Christmas in Beach City**

 **I do not own Steven Universe!**

Family, snow, and memories. They are all what Steven cared about this time of year. He doesn't care much about presents, though he loves giving them out to his friends and family. He watches as the snow falls elegantly from the sky. The snow was still falling even though the heaviness of the storm ended an hour ago. Perfect for sledding! Sledding to deliver presents to his friends of course!

"Got to get Lion!" Steven said to no one in particular as he runs out of the house to find the furry pink lion already getting strapped in by Garnet and Pearl. "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Steven." The fusion smiles as she finishes placing the sled on the ground.

Pearl also smiles and acknowledges him, "Same goes to you Steven. Ready to deliver your presents?"

Steven grins and nods his head as he rubs Lions mane (Lion's favorite spot) and climbs onto the beast. He looks back onto the sled full of presents and waves to the gems as they head towards the Big Donut.

Lars and Sadie were stocking up on supplies for the holiday rush when Steven arrives with their gifts. Sadie hugs Steven in thanks as Lars nods his head in thanks (he still hasn't gotten over the whole island thing) and walks off to the backroom to open their gifts. Steven, satisfied that they liked their gifts, went over to Fryman's and Fish Stew Pizza.

"Yo Steven! How is it going?" Jenny asks as Steven arrives carrying four large boxes for her and her family.

"Oh, you know Jenny? The annual delivery of presents that my dad started when he met my mom. 14 Christmases _later_ and it's my turn!" He answers with his signature smile.

The teen giggles and bids him farewell as he hurries to Fryman's. Peedee was by serving Amethyst at the counter who was speaking about presents ideas with him.

"Oh _hey,_ Steven Merry Christmas!" Peedee waves with a smile.

"Hello Peedee! Merry Christmas to you and your family!" Steven yells, making Amethyst jump in surprise. The young boy doesn't notice the little present in her hands or her blush on her face. Steven gives him their gifts and rushes off to the Dewey's and then Sour Creams place.

"Just come by the temple after he leaves!" Garnet's voice echoes inside the garage as Steven and Lion arrives.

The boy raises an eyebrow as he knocks on the door. A series of footsteps were heard inside the house as the door opens to reveal Onion. Without a word, Onion holds his arms out. Sour Cream arrives soon after as Steven hands over Onions gift.

"Was Garnet talking to you guys?" the boy asks before leaving. Sour Cream told him that she just wanted to learn how to rave at the temple. Onion closes the door on the child's face.

"Weird, everybody seems to be short with me today. It _is_ the holidays, so they probably just want to spend time with their families." Steven talks to himself as he arrives at the Dewey's residence. He can't help but wonder why.

He arrived at the former mayor's house and left their presents on their step since they weren't home that moment. Lion left him mysteriously as Steven turns to get him. Instead, his fathers van was parked at the spot where the feline along with the empty sled were just a minute ago (He mailed Connie and her family their presents the day before since they were on vacation).

"Dad, did you see Lion? I left for a minute and he left!"

Greg laughed a bit with an antsy look. He looks away as he gets out of the van. "Look Steven, you must be tired and cold from a long day of delivering presents. Lets go home and have some cocoa!"

"You haven't answered my question about Lion yet!" Steven argues as he reluctantly jumps into the van's front seat. Greg mutters something about another gem under his breath as he starts the van.

"Uh, lets listen to the Christmas music!" Greg says as he turns on the radio. He wouldn't look at his son. He knows he's getting a suspicious look from him.

"Can you just answer my question?"

"Can we just listen to Frosty the Snowman?"

"No! Whats going on? Is Lion okay?" Steven asks, now terrified that his beloved pet was hurt or worse.

"He's fine bud. No need to panic." Greg says soothingly as he forces a smile on his sweaty face.

"Dad?"

"Uh yeah Steven?"

"Why is Lion in the back?!"

Greg sighs as they arrive at the house. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were standing in front of the door as father and son steps out onto the snowy sand. Steven doesn't realize that a woman with curly hair were standing behind the gems.

"Welcome back Steven!" They yell as Amethyst throws confetti in the air. Steven's eyes narrowed.

He sighs and shakes his head. They were surprising him with something. The present delivery was a way for them to plan something. Steven just smiles as Lion jumps out of the van and stretches out before laying on his spot where he lays.

"Steven, every year you never ask for a present, but this year we thought-" Garnet starts.

"that something has to change and you-" Pearl bumps the shortest gem as she speaks.

"deserve this present." Amethyst finishes with a smile up at him.

"Okay, you can come out now!" Greg yells as the three gems move out of the way.

Time moved slower as the woman moves out of the house. Her eyes were glowing stars as she steps into the light. Her pink hair was in a braid laying over her shoulder. Her white dress flows into the wind. Pearl gently pushed Steven forward as the boy was frozen in place.

"Hey sweetie, its been what 14 years since we last met?" the woman chuckles as Greg walks to her side and puts a jacket around her bare shoulders. She kisses her husband on his cheek in thanks.

"M-m-mom!" Steven cries as he runs. All his negative feelings were washed away with warmth. "You're here?"

"My baby boy." Rose whispers as she wraps her arms around him and picks him up. "Oh how far you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"How did you know I was alive? I thought the Diamonds took you back to live with them!"

"I was able to convince White to let me live on Earth for as long as I want. So, now I can be with my son, my husband, and all of my friends!" Rose smiles as Steven grins.

"This is the best present ever! Thank you, guys so much!" Steven chokes out as he wraps his arms tighter around his dad and mom. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Steven!"

~End~

 **I know I am going to get those comments that say "but Rose died giving birth to him!" well this is an AU where Rose didn't die but turned herself back into Pink Diamond and left for Homeworld as a piece offering. She was saving her son, so he doesn't have to suffer through another war.**

 **This is a Christmas Oneshot since the holiday is coming up very soon! This is a present from me to you.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
